


Taken

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N 1: This story is written based on the Challenge for Reader part 4 that I have posted on several groups.</p><p>A/N 2: This story is written for SerenitysQwl and my muse agreed to take three plotlines for this story. <br/>Her pairing: Draco/Harry/Severus<br/>Her Plotlines: 1) Harry changes into a woman, 10) Severus interrupts Hermoine’s spell/potion, which causes unexpected results and 13) Harry loses his virginity.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This story is written based on the Challenge for Reader part 4 that I have posted on several groups.
> 
> A/N 2: This story is written for SerenitysQwl and my muse agreed to take three plotlines for this story.   
> Her pairing: Draco/Harry/Severus  
> Her Plotlines: 1) Harry changes into a woman, 10) Severus interrupts Hermoine’s spell/potion, which causes unexpected results and 13) Harry loses his virginity.

“Miss Granger, what do you think you’re doing?” Severus Snape sneered as he saw Hermoine preparing a potion without his consent.

Hermoine yelped and she jumped as she was startled when she heard the Professor’s voice. Her eyes widened when she saw her potion falling, but it was too late. The potion had fallen on Harry. 

Harry was startled when his lover came in, scaring his friend and causing the potion to fall on him, all he felt was the pain and finally let darkness surround him.

 

*****

 

“Sev, if you didn’t come in the way you did, this wouldn’t have happened!” Draco whispered furiously.

Harry’s lovers sat by the hospital bed where their boyfriend was recovering from the potion. Severus was shocked as he watched Harry’s body. He did this to his youngest lover. When he looked at Harry’s face, he saw green eyes looking back at him. He blushed as he stared back at the floor.

Draco made a sound of happiness as he hugged his lover. “Are you feeling all right?”

“What happened?” Harry whispered as he continued staring at a blushing Severus.

“Sev, here, managed to scare Hermoine and let the potion fall on you,” Draco explained in a few words.

“I didn’t do that on purpose, I thought she was alone brewing something,” Severus defended himself. He could hit himself; he’d know he was going to be punished for this.

“Sev, it’s okay,” Harry said as he grabbed the black haired man’s hand.

“No, it’s not okay. Look down at yourself, Harry,” Severus objected and pulled his hand out of their embrace.

“What do you mean?” Harry said before looking down. “What the hell has happened to me!” he demanded to know.

“The potion that miss Granger was making wasn’t even half done, so when it was splattered on you, you turned into a woman,” Severus explained, still looking down.

“Sev, we know the solution, so stop worrying yourself,” Draco said as he embraced their older lover. He kissed the pouting lips deeply before sitting back down on his chair.

“What? What’s the solution for getting my cock back?” Harry shouted out his frustration. He had lost his manly bits.

“I or Draco have to take your virginity,” Severus answered softly.

“You’re not getting anywhere near me,” Harry said in a full-blown panic.

“I see,” the Potion master said and stood up before leaving the room.

Harry was shocked, he had made his lover cry. His panic deflated immediately. He stood up, grabbing the nearest pants, dressed himself and ran after Severus with Draco following him.

“Sev!” Harry called out as he followed his lover to the dungeons.

“What now, Harry?” Severus said defeated as he turned.

“I’m sorry. I was in a panic; I didn’t mean what I said. I love you,” Harry apologized before kissing him on the lips.

“Ahem, what’s going on here?” Professor McGonagall asked as she looked at Harry. “What are you doing out of the hospital?”

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” Harry answered, still holding onto Severus’ hand.

As the threesome entered the their room, Professor McGonagall walked back. She hadn’t want to believe the rumours about Harry, but they were true. A female Harry had been standing in front of her, with the same green eyes, shoulder long black hair, slim waist and beautiful high cheekbones.

Inside the room Harry and Draco undressed their lover and pushed him towards the bedroom. When Severus laid on the bed, Harry turned to Draco and undressed him as well. While Harry was busy, Draco’s hands wandered to Harry’s pants, opened them and janked them impatiently down, letting them pool around Harry’s feet.

Only then did Harry notice that she only wore the night shirt she had been wearing when she was at the hospital wing. She blushed, causing Draco and Severus’ to harden instantly.

Severus watched Harry walk to the bed, before crawling on top of him with Draco following her. “You’re beautiful as ever.”

Harry had seen their reaction and with his new body he placed his new now female bits on top of Severus’ erection. She giggled when Severus gasped loudly, placing his hands on Harry’s hips.

Draco had been watching them and sat behind Harry. He smirked evilly, not noticed by the other two when he leaned forward and whispered in Harry’s ear. “You have two lovely entrances now.”

Harry blushed bright red and felt himself getting wetter by the minute. She mewled when long fingers found her clit, causing her to buck at the unsuspected pleasure shocks. She didn’t want the pleasure to stop and began thrusting against the fingers getting more friction.

Severus stroked her softly, tickling her clit with his nails before going further down and gently pushing one finger inside. He stopped when she clenched around him and he groaned as he pictured her doing that with his cock inside her.

Draco pushed his cock between Harry’s ass cheeks, moaning when she pushed back, causing his cock head to push against the puckered hole.

Harry’s nipples hardened as the pleasure waves rolled through her body. She was getting impatient and encouraged Severus to enter another finger until the man had three fingers inside her, stretching her carefully and gently.

Severus couldn’t stop panting at the sight in front of him. Harry’s breasts bouncing in front of him as the young female pushed back onto his fingers. When he was satisfied she was stretched thoroughly, he pulled out, causing his fingers to bump into Draco’s, who was still preparing her ass hole to accommodate his cock.

The blonde Slytherin pulled out and both Severus and he tried arrange Harry on her back. 

“No, I want to ride you,” Harry objected when she noticed what they were trying to do.

“But it’s easier for you to be on your back,” Severus explained.

“No, I want to do this like this,” Harry said and placed Severus’ cock at her entrance.

Severus was speechless as he saw his cock disappear into Harry’s tight virgin heat. He felt his cock bump softly against her hymen, but before he could do it gently, Harry sank down completely, taking away her virginity.

Harry gasped at the sharp pain in her abdomen and stilled, letting herself get used to the feeling of being stretched. When the pain was gone, she leaned forwards, showing Draco her puckered hole. “Please, Draco.”

Draco couldn’t say no and slowly entered her from behind. He held her hips, making sure he could take his time to push inside. He groaned when he felt Severus’ cock through the fleshy wall inside Harry.

“Stop moving!” Harry ordered.

Severus and Draco laid and sat still as Harry began moving. When she sank down, she took both cock deeply inside of her and when she pushed up, she squeezed them before sinking down again. It caused the two men to control their lust for pounding into her.

Harry knew she had control, but all she could feel were the two cocks inside of her. Severus’ cock kept pushing against something inside her causing pleasure to course through her. She mewled when both men found her clit and circled it like mad men.

Draco felt himself drawing near his orgasm and wanted Harry to come with him. When he reached out for her clit, he met Severus’ who was close as well. 

As they moved their fingers, Harry started to move more frantically until they felt her coming, squeezing their cocks tightly.

Draco came hard, filling her ass with his semen. His hands wandered from her clit to her nipples, pinching them before resting them on her hips.

Severus didn’t take much longer and came inside her, causing Harry to orgasm again at the feeling of his semen splattering her inner walls. 

Harry collapsed on top of Severus. She closed her eyes before darkness surrounded her for a second time this day.

Draco pulled out first before lifting Harry’s hips for Severus to pull out as well. The Slytherin took the soft cock in his mouth and cleaned him, finally tasting Harry’s new juices. He then shared them through a deep kiss with Severus.

Both Slytherin’s watched the transformation ending, leaving Harry in their arms, completely exhausted, but back as a beautiful male.

“We still need to punish Severus for startling Hermoine and causing me to change,” Harry whispered suddenly, leaving them shocked as the Gryffindor fell asleep.

“Yes, we do. And what a punishment will it be,” Draco whispered back before falling asleep as well.

“Great. They expect to sleep now!” Severus muttered irritated.


End file.
